Upcoming productions
__NOEDITSECTION__ 2018 March * 7 March - "Star Trek: Boldly Go, Issue 17", from IDW Publishing. * 20 March - Omnibus edition of Star Trek: The Next Generation - Mirror Broken. * 27 March - ** Pocket VOY novel, Architects of Infinity, by Kirsten Beyer. ** Star Trek: The Next Generation Cats, by Jenny Parks. * 28 March - ** Star Trek: Discovery Annual 2018, from IDW Publishing. ** Issue 3 of the Star Trek: Discovery - The Light of Kahless comic series from IDW Publishing. April * 3 April - ** Star Trek: Light-and-Sound Borg Cube (Miniature Editions). ** Star Trek: Light-and-Sound Tricorder (Miniature Editions). * 11 April - "Star Trek: Boldly Go, Issue 18", from IDW Publishing. * 17 April - Star Trek: New Adventures, Volume 5 from IDW Publishing. * 21 April - Issue 4 of the Star Trek: Discovery - The Light of Kahless comic series from IDW Publishing. * 25 April - ** Issue 1 of the Star Trek: Discovery - Succession comic series from IDW Publishing. ** " ", Star Trek: New Visions #21, from IDW Publishing. * 30 April - To Boldly Go: Marketing the Myth of Star Trek by Djoymi Baker, from I.B. Tauris. May * 2 May - Issue 1 of the Star Trek: The Next Generation - Through the Mirror comic series from IDW Publishing. * 9 May - Issue 2 of the Star Trek: The Next Generation - Through the Mirror comic series from IDW Publishing. * 16 May - Issue 3 of the Star Trek: The Next Generation - Through the Mirror comic series from IDW Publishing. * 23 May - ** Issue 2 of the Star Trek: Discovery - Succession comic series from IDW Publishing. ** Issue 4 of the Star Trek: The Next Generation - Through the Mirror comic series from IDW Publishing. * 25 May - Set Phasers to Teach!: Star Trek in Research and Teaching, by Stefan Rabitsch and Martin Gabriel * 29 May - Titan Books' English translation of Star Trek: Prometheus #2, The Root of All Rage, by Christian Humberg and Bernd Perplies. * 30 May - Issue 5 of the Star Trek: The Next Generation - Through the Mirror comic series from IDW Publishing. June * 5 June - ** Star Trek: Boldly Go, Volume 3, from IDW Publishing. ** Pocket DIS novel, Fear Itself, by James Swallow. * 12 June - ** Star Trek: The Official Poster Collection, from Insight Editions. ** IncrediBuilds: Star Trek: The Next Generation - USS Enterprise Deluxe Book and Model Set by Dayton Ward. ** IncrediBuilds: Star Trek - USS Enterprise 3D Wood Model and Book. ** IncrediBuilds: Star Trek - USS Enterprise Deluxe Book and Model Set. July * 17 July - The Autobiography of Jean-Luc Picard, by David A. Goodman, to be released in paperback. * 24 July - Omnibus edition of Star Trek: Discovery - The Light of Kahless, from IDW Publishing. * 31 July - The of the Star Trek Daily Calendars, from Universe Publishing. August * 2 August - Star Trek Fluxx and Star Trek: The Next Generation Fluxx from Looney Labs and Gale Force Nine. * 7 August - ** Star Trek: New Visions, Volume 7. ** The of Star Trek: Ships of the Line, from Universe Publishing. ** The of The Star Trek Calendar, from Universe Publishing. ** The of the Star Trek: Discovery calendars, from Universe Publishing. ** The of the Star Trek Engagement Calendars, from Universe Publishing. ** The of the Star Trek Poster Calendars, from Universe Publishing. * 21 August - Star Trek: Lost Scenes, by Curt McAloney and David Tilotta, from Titan Books. September * 25 September - Star Trek: Shipyards - Starfleet Ships 2063-2293, by Ben Robinson and Marcus Riley, from Random House. October * 9 October - Star Trek: Locutus of Borg Collectible Mask: With Light and Sound! * 16 October - ** Updated version of Obsessed with Star Trek by Chip Carter. ** The Autobiography of Mr. Spock, by David A. Goodman, from Titan Books. ** Star Trek: Designing Starships - The Enterprises and Beyond, a mass-market reprint of Star Trek Designing Starships Volume One, by Ben Robinson and Marcus Riley, from Random House. November * 13 November - Star Trek: Shipyards - Starfleet Ships 2294 to the Future, by Ben Robinson and Marcus Riley, from Random House. * Titan Books' English translation of Star Trek: Prometheus #3, In the Heart of Chaos, by Christian Humberg and Bernd Perplies. To be announced * - Season 2 of Star Trek: Discovery is expected to be released on CBS All Access. * Star Trek: Gold Key Archives Volume 6, from IDW Publishing. * Star Trek: Discovery - Season 1, Chapter 1 soundtrack to be released in vinyl format. * What We Left Behind, Ira Steven Behr's documentary about . * Pocket VOY novel, To Lose the Earth, by Kirsten Beyer. 2019 ;To be announced * - , a fourth film set in the alternate reality. http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/live-feed/star-trek-tv-series-works-828638 +1}}}} pt:Produções futuras 2999